happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of references to Happy Tree Friends in other media
Thanks Happy Tree Friends may be referenced in other media from time to time, and this is a list of pieces of other media that are (or may be) references to HTF. Not many references have been found yet. Please add some and this will be published as an actual page. Movies The Good Girl During a scene in this film, a clip from Spin Fun Knowin' Ya is being watched on television. HTF_refrence_on_The_Good_Girl.png|A still from the movie, showing the HTF reference. TV Shows SpongeBob SquarePants In "The Way of the Sponge", SpongeBob has a stuffed animal that looks very similar to Lumpy. (Debatable). Screen_Shot_2015-10-28_at_1.05.59_PM.png|Can you notice Lumpy?. Star vs. the Forces of Evil In an episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil, something similar to The Cursed Idol appears on a cabinet in the background. Debatable, as it could just be a reference to Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark, like the Cursed Idol itself. Another debatable example, in the season 2 episode "Page Turner", there is a character who looks strikingly similar to Lumpy. Screenshot 2016-03-03 at 6.37.27 PM.png|Always watching... LumpySvsFOE.png|Can't you see the moose? World's Dumbest In an episode of World's Dumbest, Buddhist Monkey appears on a shirt. WorldsDumbest.jpg|Buddhist Monkey's appearance in World's Dumbest. Other Mondo Series Gundarr On Gundarr, there is a direct reference to Happy Tree Friends in the episode Doppelgangsta's Paradise. Near the end of the show, Toddy and his doppelgangers get crushed by a totem-pole that bears the faces of Lumpy, Handy, Lifty, and Cuddles. Hey_look,_HTF_in_Gundarr.png|Hey look, I don't think they belong in this show. Baman Piderman One of the Baman Piderman episode titles is Happy Winter Friends, which is a reference to Happy Tree Friends. DJs in PJs In the pilot Monsters are Everywhere, Cuddles is shown as one of a kid's plush toys. Screen_shot_2012-07-07_at_8.51.51_PM.png|A Cuddles plushie from DJs in PJs. Goodbye Kitty In the episode Kittycide, you can see what looks like Nutty's hand stick out of a van holding a lollipop. But after the girl is shoved into the van, we see that it is a green bear that looks a lot like Pedobear, another internet sensation (Debatable). GBK1.png|Doesn't that look a lot like a green squirrel we all know to love? GBK2.png|Too bad, it's only Pedobear. Dee Tremendous In the episode "Escalator", Fliqpy cameos as a sign on a wall. Dee Tremendous.jpg|It's like a game of "Where's Waldo?". Dick Figures One of the main characters in this show is named Lord Tourettes. As his name implies, he has the inability to control his swearing and outbursts. He shares a couple similarities to Flippy: both are green in color, both have a second violent personality, and both wear a hat (Flippy wears a soldier's beret, and LT wears a pointed hat). Good LT.png|Good Lord Tourettes. Evil LT.png|Seem familiar? The God & Devil Show There is a reference to Happy Tree Friends in the episode "Robert Downey Jr.", where Cuddles appears as a keychain on God's car keys, and a green Lumpy appears on a carton of Moose Piss. The_God_%26_Devil_Show_Lumpy.png|Lumpy appears on the carton. God's_carkeys.png|Cuddles appears on God's carkeys. Miscellaneous Retarded Animal Babies #In the episode Magic, a kid watching the show says, "It rips off Happy Tree Friends, ban this piece of shit." #During a scene in Show and Hell, a kid appears from the side and says, "And this still looks like Happy Tree Friends!" #In the episode fuzzOrz, the characters were walking through the internet and one of the sites they went through was for Happy Tree Friends. #One episode features Cat dressed up as Flippy for Halloween. File:HTF_in_RAB.png|"Man, these guys totally just copied us." YouTube Promoted Videos The video clips featured in this promo include a scene from Seize the Day and another from Snow What? That's What!. Criminal Case In the level Burned to the Bone, one of the items you have to find is simply referred to as a "figurine" but looks a lot like a certain beaver. Find_the_Toothy_Doll.jpg|Can you find the Toothy doll? ToothyRef.PNG|There it is! Battle for Dream Island In the episode "The Reveal", Flaky makes a cameo appearance as a recommended character. Her appearance however, is changed to make her look like a "David". Flaky in BfDI.png|Would you recommend her? RebelTaxi In RebelTaxi's video "The LEGALLY BANNED SPONGEBOB EPISODE (@RebelTaxi) A Day With SpongeBob Mockumentary" a cutout of Fliqpy's head is seen. There is also a HTF DVD with Cuddles on the cover. In his video called Top 10 Worst NICKELODEON Moments and Controversies, he shows footage from the HTF episode YouTube Copyright School twice, when he gets to number one. In his Duckman review, he plays the Happy Tree Friends theme and shows two small bears getting beaten up, who also regenerate like the characters. He mentions the show again saying "I think the Happy Tree Friends owe Duckman a check." The Fliqpy head appears again in his video "Top 43 WORST Cartoons of the 2010-2019 DECADE (@RebelTaxi) 2010s Nostalgia". Fliqpy's head.png|I didn't know RebelTaxi was into HTF! Let alone Fliqpy! bandicam 2019-12-03 10-55-36-054.png|He returns. (Look in the upper left) Smosh Happy Tree Friends has been seen in Smosh twice: * In the episode "Awesome New Robot", Cuddles and Flippy are seen as plushies behind the robot. * In one episode (whose title is unknown), Russell is shown on a shirt with the text "Hook me up!" HTF invades Smosh.jpg|Cuddles and Flippy in one episode of "Smosh." Russell in Smosh.jpg|Russell on a shirt in another episode of "Smosh." WatchMojo.com * On the list called Another Top Ten Controversial Cartoons, Handy's death in Pet Peeve is the first thing seen when the video starts. However, the show itself didn't place on the list. * On their list Top 10 Most Violent Cartoons, Happy Tree Friends hit #1. Link. Footage is used from Eye Candy, Idol Curiosity, and Water You Wading For. *On their list Top 10 Most Annoying TV Show Theme Songs, Happy Tree Friends was both on the thumbnail and placed #7 on the list. Link. Footage is used from Idol Curiosity and The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *On their Another Top 10 Most Disliked YouTube Videos '''list, YouTube Copyright School was given an honorable mention on the list. Link * On the list called '''Top 10 Violent Characters in Cartoons, Flippy was #1. Footage is used from Double Whammy Part I, Flippin' Burgers, By The Seat Of Your Pants, and Hide and Seek. File:Watchmojo_.jpeg|Ahhh! VideoThumbnailZ.png|It's thumbnail. Fine Brothers Entertainment An episode of Elders React on the Fine Brothers channel has the elders react to Happy Tree Friends. They watched the episodes Eyes Cold Lemonade, The Way You Make Me Wheel, and Eye Candy, respectively. It can be viewed here. Elders React to Happy Tree Friends.jpg|The thumbnail for the video. Bobsheaux In his rant for the movie Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games, he brings up Happy Tree Friends in a scene that involves a bear acting insane (11:40). He is obviously referring to Fliqpy. Bloop Animation In their video "The 5 Types of Animation" one of the scenes of I've Got You Under My Skin is showed in the video as one of the examples of a 2D animation. Stuff with Scout Fly In the video "Cartoon Network CANCELLED Regular Show!" Scout is wearing a Happy Tree Friends shirt. German Mad Magazine German Mad magazine did two issues called "Happy Tree Friends vs. SpongeBob" and "Happy Tree Friends vs. South Park". Various HTF comics have been published in the magazine as well. th2.jpg 1.jpg ChannelFrederator In the Cartoon Conspiracy "The Brave Little Toaster is NOT For Kids", a scene from Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow is shown near the end of the video. Super Bunnyhop In his video called "The First Levels of Sonic Games", HTF is mentioned when talking about Sonic Colors' writers. LiveStrider On his list called "Top 5 Cartoons I Hate That Everyone Else Likes", HTF placed number 5. Footage is used from Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Double Whammy Part I, Royal Flush, and Clause For Concern. Plants vs. Zombies 2 The lizard hat That Primal Sunflower wears resembles what Lumpy looked like in the first ever Happy Tree Friends episode: Banjo Frenzy. Category:Other Category:Content Category:Lists Category:Other Media